In Love With My Mothers Boyfriend
by sisiloveauslly
Summary: Ally is 17 years old, her mom and father divorced when she was 8. Now suddenly the new boyfriend of her mother walkes into their life. Austin moon, 24 year old. Ally finds herself falling for her mothers boyfriend, how is this going to end?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, sorry that I didn't write for so long bu I had so much stuff to do for school. Here is my new story 'In love With My Mothers Boyfriend'. But don't you worry. Al the stories will come. But first this one because there were alot of vote for this one and I like the storyline... xxx**

**Here are my stories**

**'Am I Dreaming?' (Complete)**

**'Far Away' (Complete)**

**'It All Started With A Tweet' (Complete)**

**'I Don't Need A Babysitter' (Complete)**

**'Nobody Understands' (Complete)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_Chapter 1 Too Young To Date My Mom_

* * *

I was laying on my bed, listening to music while I stared at the celling of my room. Mom wanted me to meet her boyfriend. Seriously? It was her 4th boyfriend in the month. I wouldn't take this one serious. My mother had relationships with younger guys, they were 30 or something, my mother was 47. Really old and I thought it was disgusting that she dated that kind of people. I hated it actually. Suddenly I heard my mom opening a door and talking to someone. The door closed and my mom started yelling to me.

"Ally?! Austin is here! My boyfriend were I was talking about yesterday. Come meet him!" I stood up and sighted. Here we go again. Act nice for my mom. You can do it' I told myself. I stood up and walked downstairs. When I walked in my eyes grew wide when I saw Austin. He was gorgeous, dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes with a flashing smile. I stared at him for a while but I snapped out of it. I shook his hand nervously and looked at my mom that was glaring at my sudden act. I strugged it of and turned to Austin again.

"Hey, I'm Ally" I smiled softly trying not to blush at the feeling of his eyes of me. He shook my hand and smiled at me. I let go quick when I felt that my hands are sweaty, yeah great job! (sarcasm). I walked over to the couch and plopped down turning the tv on. My mom and Austin sat next to me. Austin next to me, and my mom next to mom. It was really weird, they didn't look like a couple, more like mother and son, and honestly I didn't even know how old he was. So I desided to ask him.

"How old are you?" I suddenly asked turning to Austin.

"24" he said. My mouth fell open. Mom picked out a 24 year old guy, or boy should I say. I glared at my mom but only said: "Oh". It was so stupid of my mom to do such a thing, I mean... He could be her son, my boyfriend or friend. Nothing like my moms boyfriend. That was just... Disgusting. I turned back to the tv even if I couldn't conentrate on the tv. I was speachless, and I also wanted to say so mutch. My mother stood up and said: "I'm going to get some stuff so I can make pizza. You can get to know eachother" she smiled. I fake-smiled back at her and waved nervous. "Bye mom!" " By honey" said Austin "By baby" replyed back. Ughh, the freaking nick-names. I would hear this alot. I already hated it and he was only here for like one hour. When the door was shut and mom was gone Austin turned to me. "Hey" he smiled. I blushed and smiled back.

"Can i ask a question?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Why are you with my mom? I mean she is like 54" I said

"She is sweet, funny and beautiful. You two really are the same" he said. My eyes widened.

"You only know me for like an hour?!" I said raising my eyebrow.

"But i know that you are pretty and I bet that you have the same kind op humor like your mom" he said laughing.

"No no no...My mom isn't pretty or funny. Yeah sweet she is. Don't forget that she is 54, and she is old and ugly, and you are young and..."

"And?" he asked.

"Not ugly" I said blushing.

"Thanks" he smirked. "But I love your mom, age doesn't matter. You are 17, so that is 7 years difference." he said.

"Yeah, me and you are only seven. You and my mom are 30 years from each other. That is just creepy" he said disgust.

"Ow, so you are saying I should be with you?" he smirked.

"W-what? WHAT?! That was not what I said you perv!" I screamed.

"Why am I a perv?" he asked.

"Well, one thing, you are dating my mom" I said seriously. Suddenly mom walked in. She walked over to the couch and kissed Austin, Austin grabbed her and pulled her closer. The kissing got more intens so I desided to walk away before I would see to mutch details. That would be crazy. While I walked upstairs I heared my mom giggling like a teengirl. Gosh, what did Austin do with my mom. It was like she wanted to act all young in front of him, wtf. And my mom said I was confusing. Tsss. I walked into my room and changed into a sweater and shorts. I put my hair in a ponytail and walked over to my bed. I knew it wasn't that late, but I just couldn't see more of the 'cute' couple downstairs. Sleeping was a better option. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep pretty fast. Hoping tomorrow would be better.

**So this was chapter 1, normally i update everyday, but I'm really busy with school, i got alot of bad grades and i want to make them better., I will update at least 2 chapters a week but not everyday like I used to do. I wont fit anymore in my planner. But i will update as much as I can. I promisexx**


	2. Chapter 2 Feeling Sick

**First, i know Ally's character is different, but i wanted that reaction of Austin. Ally is still shy and loves her mom, but she wants Austin and Pennie to break up because she thinks it is disgusting. And I understand that not everyone will like this story, because of the stuff in it but I understand that. You can review on me and say you'll hate the story. But please watch the way you say it, thanks for all the comments and I hope some people will like it...**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 2 Feeling Sick_

* * *

I didn't sleep very well, the whole night i would wake up from nasty sounds. It was a long night.

I woke up and stepped out of my bed, looking around my room for the light. I felt really sick actually but I ignored it. I turned it on and looked in the mirror. I looked like a freaking zombie, in front of Austin. Nooooo... I walked downstairs and and saw Austin and mom curled up together on the couch. I coughed. They looked at me and mom smiled.

"Good morning sweetheart" I smiled back at her and turned to Austin.

"Hey" I said shyly. I don't know what was happening to me but I knew that Austin did weird things with me. Mom stood up and kissed my forhead.

"Hey sweetie, Sorry that I need to go again, but they need me at work. I will see you when you come home from school okay?" she asked. I nodded and hugged her before she left the house. Then I realised that we were alone again. Serious? Then again I felt the sickinss. I ran to the bathroom and hang above the toilet. I puked and felt someone rubbing my back. Austin held my hair so it wouldn't get dirty. When I was done Austin offered me some water. I drank down the whole bottle and felt dizzy.

"I don't feel very good" I said.

"Go lay down on the couch. I will get painkillers or something"  
"Thanks" I whispered, but he didn't hear me. I layed down and tried to ignore the huge pain that started to form in my body. I whimpered and held my stomach. When Austin came back he ran over to me in worry. I wanted to sit up. I hated feeling weak and not being able to take care of myself. But Austin saw what I was planning to do and pushed me back gentle. I groaned in pain and looked up to meet his gaze. Austin sat beside me not daring to break eyecontact.  
"Just lay down. I'm calling the school to let them know that you will stay home" "But..." I started but he didn't let me finish.  
"I will stay with you. Your mom is home in 4 hours. You can sleep or watch a movie with me" he said. I thought about it. I wasn't tired, actually I was bored.  
"Watch a movie" I whispered nervous. He nodded and disappeared. "Be right back" he called from upstairs. I layed a blanket on the sofa and put what pillows in the right place. I put on the movie 'Step Brothers'. I loved that movie. I wasn't a big fan of cheesy girly movies or horror movies, I loved movies that could make me laugh my ass of. Even if that meant that everyone would hear my weird laugh. People thought it was hilarious the way I laughed. Not funny but worth it.

Austin came with a bole popcorn and sat beside me.

"Done, you're staying here with me" he said. I found it really weird to be honest with you guys that I was going to watch a movie with my hot step-father. The film started and there was a pretty large distance between us. I didn't dare to move closer to him. The movie started playing and after a couple of minuts I was already laughing my ass off. Austin looked at me with a weird look and then giggled. The cutest giggle ever. But I ignored it and continued to watch the movie. I didn't even try to stop laughing, why would I care about that anyway. I loved this movie already and it was only on for 30 minuts. I totally forgot my sickness because of the fun. In some kind of way I ended up so mutch closer to Austin. And suddenly I felt really tired. I tried to stay awake but my eyes started to close slowly, untill I couldn't help but fell asleep on Austins shoulder, who didn't seem to mind. He stroked my hair and I felt him smile at me. With that I blacked out completly, ending in a dreamless sleep.

I woke up with my head on Austins lap. He was still in the same position, watching the movie. I pretented to be asleep. Because I had to say that I was laying perfectly fine. I hated myself for enjoying this, but I couldn't deniy that I loved every second of it. He stroked my hair and his eyes were fixed on the screen. sometimes he laughed in a cute way. Why was I thinking this way? It wasn't right. He was with my mom. But yeah, father and daughter could watch a movie and a daughter could sleep on his lap right? If he was older maybe, not this hot and young. Otherwise I wouldn't think of him this way, if he wasn't that hot, sweet, funny, young, perfect.

I opened my eyes more and Austin saw I was awaken.

"Slept well?" he asked. I nodded yawning, not moving from his lap. I layed my hand on his thigh and wiggled closer to him.

"So I'm a pillow now?" he asked giggeling at me. I nodded smiling. "Yep" I whispered. I think I could actually enjoy this daughter father thing, they could kiss eachothers cheek, hug and give little pecks on the lips, I did it to my father too. Maybe it wasn't that bad at all.

**This was chapter 2, thanks for waiting everyone, because I only update 2 times a week the chapters will be longer :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Mommy

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating in 6 days, I have been feeling really bad. Not in a good mood and so. But here is an update. I will try to update more but I need to work on schoolstuff too because of my bad grades. I'm really sorry again for my late update. So here it is.**

_Chapter 3 Mommy_

* * *

I didn't fell asleep again, I just layed down on his lap while thinking about stuff, alot of stuff actually. It was all so confusing. I liked him, but he was older, I wanted to touch him but it was so wrong. I wanted him for myself but I didn't want to break my moms happines. Even if it was disgusting, my mom was happy, and he was happy with her. He only saw me as a daughter, the way he patted my back, or he wanted to hang out with me to get to know me because I was his wifes daughter. I started to doubt about everything and it was really frustrating. I looked up at the beautiful face of Austin. His eyes stared at the tv. I looked down disappointed. It shouldn't happen anyways. You know, I always felt like such a dramaqueen, overreacting on things and getting sad on something that didn't even happend. My thoughts were interrupted by my mom walking into the livingroom, she saw me and Austin laying on the couch.

"Ahw, how cute, my man and daughter together on the couch" she said excited clapping her hands. I looked up to see my mom standing there staring down at us. I tried to stand up but Austin held me down by my thigh under the blankets. It felt kind of uncomfortable but I couldn't let mom know what happend in the time that she was gone. He started stroking up and down my thigh wich made my eyes widen and me looking at Austin in panic. What was he doing? With my mom in the same room! I nodded at her and faked a smile, praying for her to go away so I could get away from him. Maybe he was cute, but now he was getting scary, while he was so sweet with my only one hour ago. My praying probably helped because she left to her room to change into her new clothes. When she had left the room I turned to Austin. I pushed his hand away angry and stood up from the couch, walking away but Austin stopped my by grabbing my wrist. I turned back to him trying not to start screaming at him.

"Why are you suddenly mad?" he asked confused. Seriously, was this guy stupid or something.

"You didn't let me go when I wanted to get up and you started touching me what made me uncomfortable" I said raising my voice.

"Wait what?!" he defenced. "I didn't want you to go away because you are wearing shorts, and your mom doesn't like it when you wear dose, she told me. I wanted to help you, and I touched your thigh because I wanted to let you know I wasn't going to hurt you, I didn't want you to panic" he finished.

"Well, that didn't work to well" I mumbled, but I felt guilty for getting that mad on him. He tried to be sweet and act all daddy like to me. Even if he did it wrong, he tried.

"Sorry" I whispered, almost inaudible

"What?" he asked, looking at me carefully.

"Sorry" i repeaded louder this time. I looked up to see Austin smiling at me.

"Its alright Allison, I understand that you freak out when I touched you like that. But I meant it in a sweet way. And I'm your father so I think that kind of things happen more often if you don't mind. I like to be close with my family" he explained. I nodded.

"Yeah, if you see it like that." I said.

"But I'm going to my room, packing my stuff for school" Austin nodded. "But can I first have a hug?" he asked innocent. I giggled at walked over to him, throwing my arms around him, holding him thight and feeling his strong arms thighten around my waist.

"You smell like strawberries" he mumbled in my hair.

"Yeah and you smell like... I don't know. I don't smell other peoples hair" I laughed and pulled away from him.

"This was nice." I said smiling. He nodded in agreement. "You give great hugs, just like your mom" he smirked.

"Stop comparing me with my mom!" I yelled while walking out of the room. He giggled again and a small smile started to form on my face. Yep, this was a weird day, but a good one

**This was the chapter, and like I said, I will try to update more, hopefully tomorrow! And I'm going to R5 in 2 months! Meet&Greet and concert! 3 Waited so long for that moment!**


	4. Chapter 4 Make Me Breakfast

**Here is a chapter again! I hope it was fast enough because yesterday i couldn´t make it to write a new chapter because of homework! So here is chapter 4, enjoy!**

_Chapter 4 Make Me Breakfast_

* * *

The Sun was shining high in the sky. I was torn from my sleep by my alarm clock that went off as a blaring siren. I put the pillow over my head and groaned. School. I didn't feel like getting up, really never did but today would be torture. My room door opened.

"Mom, just a couple more minutes... calm down." I shouted but got muffled because of my pillow.

"Ok girl! See you downstairs in 10 minutes" I heared Austin say in a girly voice. I sighted and tried not to laugh at his bad imitation. I let go of my pillow and threw it to his head not turning to look at him.

"Ohwww" I heard Austin whimper.

"Don't be such a pussy!" I laughed finally looking at him, laughing at the look of his face. He gave me a glare but couldn't help smiling at me. Making him even cuter.

"Ok, so your mom is gone for work, again. And she asked me to bring you to school today" he said.

"Where is that woman half of the time?!" I said/asked out loud.

"I don't know. she said she needed to do something but yeah."

"Ok then." I said, thinking about what to do next. "Make me breakfast." I demanded.

"And why should I make you breakfast?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Because" I said standing up and walking over to him "You" i poked his chest "are my" *poke* "dad" I finished.

"Ow am I?" He asked smirking. "And you show up in your underwear in front of you dad?" he asked,

I looked down at my body that was showing too mutch skin for sure. I put my arms around my body hugging myself in embarrassment. My cheeks turning red what made me feeling really uncomfortable.

He laughed and a slapped his shoulder playfully. "Just shut up and go make me breakfast" I muttered turning my back to him to cover my body.

"Nice ass" I heard him whisper to himself.

"I heard that!" I shouted to him. "And by the way... Gross!" I yelled. I slammed the door close and started dressing up. Nothing special really. Just a top with skinny jeans and my hair in a ponytail, like I did it almost everyday. I walked downstairs seeying Austin busy with making pancakes. Hmmm, I really loved pancakes. Mom couldn't make them so we didn't eat them very much.

"Jummyyy" I squicked making Austin jump. I laughed really loud and this time Austin was the one glaring at me.

"You want pancakes?" he asked. I nodded

"Then don't scare me again" he said. I laughed again.

"Ok ok Mr. Bossy" I said walking over to him and grabbing the plate with pancakes.

"All for me?" I asked in a innocint voice.

"Ha-ha very funny Allison, but no" he spoke, grabbing the plate from me and giving me 2 pancakes.

"Here these are for you" "Ok" I said. "And btw, don't call me Allison, I hate that name. Call me Ally please" I said

**So this chapter is really short but I have to say a couple of things, first, please review, follow and fav this story, normally I don't ask for that stuff but I want to know if people really like my story, because I don't want to dissapoint you. And my english is still bad because I'm hollands but I try. And you can choose what has to happen, every chapter I give you choices to make for the rest of the stories. This one:  
**

_What do you want, Austin to fall in love first with Ally, or Ally to fall in love with Austin first? Let it know! xxxx _

**I'm trying to update as soon as possible! **


	5. Chapter 5 Tell Me!

**Thank you all for the sweet comments and your votes are great! So it is pretty Obvious that Austin will fall in love with Ally, But I will explain: Ally likes Austin but she sees it more like a forbidden crush than love. I mean she knows him for 2 days, and Austin will doesn't fall in love with her in this chapter but feelings will be revieled and everything will be clear in the end, I promise. But we will see what happens ;) Ok, so I got alot of comments and wanted to write today, I don't do this on purpose but I want to write more when I see alot of reviews because I know alot of people are waiting for a next chapter. Just needed to be said but here it is, chapter 5! **

_Chapter 5 Tell me!_

After mom came back everything became really awkward, I don't know how to explain it but Austin sometimes stared at me, then my mom caught him and looked at him, and then at me. Then she strugged it of and turned back to what she was doing. I hope mom doesn't know anything, because that would be horrible. Not that we had something, me and Austin. But even I could feel the tension. (don't know how you write that hahah) My mom was making dinner and Austin was standing beside her helping with it. I sat down on the sofa watching tv untill Austin said that dinner was ready. I walked over to the dinnertable and sat down between mom and Austin. We started eating in silent. Suddenly mom started talking.

"Austin, why did I never meet your parents?" she asked taking some food on her fork while looking serious at him.

"Well, they know I have a girlfriend, and they know your name. But I think my parents will think its weird because of the age different." he said.

"So you're saying I'm too old?" she asked hurt.

"No sweetheart, you know I love you. But my parents think otherwise." he said. Great safe Austin, great safe.

"Oh yeah I understand. And Ally" she said turning to me this time. "I'm really happy how you and Austin are going. I mean you didn't complain about us. I love you Ally" she said. I smiled at her. Well half fake. I mean she didn't know what I thought half of the time, but I was happy for the relationship she had. She looked really happy. But Austin could act nasty around me and I didn't like it. It was creepy. I mean he was cute but if I would hurt my mom I would die inside. I couldn't do that to her, I loved her too much to do such a thing.

"I will Always support you mom, you know that." I said. We talked a bit but mostly Austin and my mom. When I was done eating I stood up from my seat and kissed my moms cheek.

"I'm going upstairs!" I said. Then I looked at Austin, he tapped his cheek grinning. Then I looked over to my mom, that was looking at me in a way 'Kiss his cheek'. Ugghh. I turned to Austin and kissed his cheek quickly.

"Ok bye" I said fast and made my way upstairs. Ok, that was awkward. I walked into my room and turned the music on. Justin bieber, I love him!

"Ooh, Ooh..

Across the ocean, across the sea  
Startin' to forget the way you look at me now  
Over the mountains, across the sky  
Need to see your face and need to look in your eyes  
Through the storm and, through the clouds  
Bumps on the road and upside down now  
I know it's hard baby, to sleep at night  
Don't you worry

Cause Everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight  
Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight  
Through the sorrow,  
And the fights  
Don't you worry,  
Cause everything's gonna Be Alright,ai-ai-ai-aight  
Be Alright,ai-ai-ai-aight..

All alone, in my room  
Waiting for your phone call to come soon  
And for you, oh, I would walk a thousand miles  
To be in your arms  
Holding my heart

Oh I, Oh I...  
I Love You  
And Everything's gonna Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight  
Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Through the long nights  
And the bright lights  
Dont you worry  
Cause Everything's gonna Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight  
Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

You know that I care for you  
I'll always be there for you  
Promise I will stay right here, yeah  
I know that you want me too  
Baby we can make it through, anything  
Cause everything's gonna Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight  
Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight  
Through the sorrow, and the fights  
Dont you worr-"

I sung untill I was cut of by my door opening and revieling (how do you write that? I'm sorry) Austin with a smile on his face. O boy he smiled alot.

"You have a really pretty voice" he said sweetly. I smiled awkward. Normally people didn't hear me sing. He was lucky. And I was embarrassed.

**So this was the chapter of today! Trying to update as soon as possible! hugs and kisses!**

_Next question, do you want Austins mom to kiss Austin much and he tries to push her away or do you want that Austin tries to hang out with Pattie so he can forget his crush on Ally. Let me know!_


	6. Chapter 6 Ouch

**So I'm really mad right now. I was typing and suddenly everything dissapeared. So this chapter will be short I'm sorry because its really late. I will update in 2 days because my dietician is coming over tomorrow to help me with some things and I can't write because of that. Here is a short chapter because I needed to write it all over.**

_Chapter 6 Ouch_

* * *

It was already late and I desided to go downstairs, where I saw Austin with my mom in his arms. I watched carefully at the scene infront of me because I had a feeling that something was going to happen. I hid behind the door fully eying them.

"Maybe we should do something fun?" my mom asked.

"Better not" Austin said only looking at the tv blankly.

"Come on baby, when is the last time we did something fun together?" she begged.

"I just don't feel like it" he said. _Ouch_

My mom leaned in to kiss Austins lips but he turned his head so her lips landed on his cheek. It was a painfull scene to see my mom desperate for attention and Austin pushing her away with every move she made. My mom stood up from the sofa quickly and walked past me to her room. It looked like she was going to cry and I didn't like it one bit.

**So here is the short chapter. I'm sorry again! Love you all and please review...**

_So here is the next question: do you want Ally trying to ignore Austin because of what he did or do you want Austin to make a move on Ally. Think, If Ally ignores Austin Austin could get desperate and tries to be nice to Ally and sweet and stuff, if you let Austin make a move on Ally you could ruin the relationship of Ally and her mom. Think, its your choice._


	7. Chapter 7 Mad

**So hey everyone, there is something that bothers me and I want to say it. Bullying. It happends everywhere, in every city, in every continent and every place you could think of in the world. People get teased and bullied because they are different of the others, or they are just easy to get. So many people do it, and it breaks so many people. Some of you don't even realise how bad it can hurt them. Boys get bullied, and girls too. They say you're to ugly, too fat, too skinny, to long, to short, they hate your glasses. They think your acne is digusting. People are different. And believe me, everyone is different. So what gives you the right to take someones life with bullying. Ive been bullied for 6 years. They called me ugly, they hated my glasses, I was too short, I was fat. My glasses were ugly. I was weird. I would never get a boyfriend. I wasn't worth to live. I should die. The things they told me broke me forever. And believe me when I say forever because that is what bullying does. It breaks you, and after that. Sure you can smile, you can be happy again. But the words will never leave your thoughts. I don't believe I'm beautiful because of them. Half of my life being scared of being hurt. Ive been trough alot. My stepdad was addicted to heroine. I felt lonly, my friends left me, I got bullied. Then... I got cancer, And I was told that there was 50% chance that I would die in 1 year. People stopped bullying me for the most of the time, sometimes they still do but what I want to say is that when there was a big chance I could die people stopped. And remember, when the person you bully is dead it is too late. When dead gets in the picture people it is too LATE! And when you started bullying that someone it was too late already, because you broke him/her, in little parts. Even if you only broke a part. It will never heal fully. And it makes me sick to know that people around the whole world get bullied, and hurt, and abused. And it makes me cry by the thought that I can't do anything about it. If I could I would come to all of you who get bullied an give you a hug, saying that you must fight your way trough it all. And I want to punch every single bully for every hurtfull word they said. Words CAN hurt as much as an actual punch or slap. I love everyone here and I want to say that you will survive this. Even if it isn't bullying, if you are depressed or sad or you don't know where to live for. You may be broken or not but you are strong enough to let everyone know what you can do without that people, you don't need them. **

**And here is the chapter people! Sorry I just needed so say those things, people need to know. **

_Chapter 7 Mad_

* * *

When my mom was upstairs I walked back to my room. I didn't want to talk to Austin. Maybe I had a crush on him but he couldn't treat my mom that way. I layed down in my bed thinking about what to do tommorow. I closed my eyes and soon I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. The sun was shining bright and I desided to ignore Austin. I didn't like the crap from yesterday. When I walked downstairs I didn't see my mom. I only saw Austin sitting on a chair looking at me. I turned my back to him and started watching t.v. Acting like he didn't exist. But the truth was, I was thinking about him non stop.

He walked over to me and kneeled in front of me so I was looking directicly at his beautiful face.

"what is up with you? Don't I get an hello?" he asked. I didn't awnser and just glared at him and then looked at the t.v.

"Serious whats up?!" he asked frustrated.

I sighted and looked at him pissed of. He leaned in on me so that our noses touched.

"Still ignoring me now huh?" he whispered leaning in farther. You don't know how mutch I wanted him to kiss me. But I couldn't. I pushed him off and continued watching t.v. Not giving a fuck if I hurt his feelings. He stood up from the ground and looked at me confused.

"Did you thought I was going to kiss you? I wont do such a thing to your mom. I love her" he stated nervous. Yeah sure moon, like I believe that.

"Didn't seem like it yesterday" I said annoyed. o shit, I forget I was supposed to ignore him.

"HA! You talked!" he yelled at me. I sighted and grabbed my phone so I wouldn't have to face him, scrolling trough some tweets.

"Stop ignoring me, its annoying me as hell! And I just... felt sick yesterday. Yeah that" he couldn't lie at all. Was I supposed to believe that crap?

"Just look at me... Please..." he begged making me look up at his eyes, not sure what to do next.

_Austin POV (short one)_

"Let me make it up to your mom Ally, I can prove you that I love her and don't want to hurt her. I care" I said. I really did care but I didn't want Ally to be mad at me so I should make it up to her mom, otherwise Ally will hate me forever. I know it is wrong. But I am losing my feelings for Penny, and I couldn't help but feeling myself slowly falling for her daughter.

_Ally Pov (Back to the normal one)_

"Ok" I nodded shortly. "I just don't want you to hurt my mom ok, because I care too." I said. He nodded and the silent went back. He sat next to me watching t.v with me. Looking straight at the t.v. Did I make the right choice? I did this for my mom, I remember myself. For my mom. I couldn't hurt her.

**So this was the chapter. Tommorow long chapter :) **

_question: Do you want Ally and Austin to kiss and penny sees them or do you want Ally and Austin to kiss in private without Penny seeing it. Your choice ;)_


	8. Chapter 8 She Saw

**OMG! In one day I got like 50 reviews! I love you so much! And thank you for all the stories that people send me about bullying. I loved reading them. So here is the next chapter and I made a choice by the votes you all send. You will see wich one it will be :) **

_Chapter 8 She Saw_

Austin was watching t.v and I was making myself a sandwich. I was concetrated (don't know how to write that) at making the food and suddenly I felt a breath on my neck. I turned around to see Austins face really close to mine.

"Hello there" He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Didn't we pass this part, you are with my mom" I said clearing this shit up for him.

"I just... can't resist you any longer Ally. You don't know how I feel" he whispered desperate.

"I think I do" I whispered. Even if I shouldn't have said that. Now he knew my feelings for him. This was wrong, so wrong. But I wanted to kiss him so bad. So the first thing I did was leaning in. He started to lean in too. And soon our lips touched eachother and the butterflies jumped out of my belly from guilty plessure. I don't know how long the kiss was but after a long time I felt his toung enter my mouth and I felt like I was in heaven. Nothing could break the happines I was feeling right now. But then...

My mom burst into the room and we letted go of eachother instantly, we both looked in shock at my mom whos eyes were filled with tears.

"I...I thought you were my daughter Allison" she sniffed. "You are my own blood, my child. You are...A-are k-k-kissing the man I love" she bursted out crying.

"Ally! Go out, leave this house. I don't want to see you for a couple of days" she sobbed into her hands not looking at me. I turned to her in shock. What? Did... did she just... I started to cry too.

"M-m-mom, I'm sor-"

"No, go!" she said, not letting me finish. With tears in my eyes I walked upstairs, packing my suitcase with some stuff and after 10 minuts it was done. I was crying harder and harder and I heard mom and Austin screaming at eachother but I didn't dare to say something to both of them. Instead I opened the door with my suitcase in my hand, walking away from the house that was filled with screams and sobs.

**Hey I'm sorry everyone for another short chapter, but I'm getting sick and I don't feel well. But I will update as soon as possible. Please review! It makes me want to write more!**

_Question: where does Ally sleep? On the ground and Austin gives her a blanket without her mom knowing or does she sneaks into her window because of the cold and sleeps in her own bed? What will it be?_


	9. Chapter 9 Sleepover Time

**Hey! This seems impossible for me but in one day I got again like 40 reviews! Like this I want to write everyday :) I hope at the end of this story I can reach more then 400 reviews! Are we going to make that true? We will see but here is the next chapter!**

_Chapter 9 Sleepover Time_

* * *

I sat on the curb. It was getting late and the temperature went down. I couldn't believe that my mother had kicked me out. I couldn't believe I had kissed Austin. Well, he kissed me but I kissed him back and I couldn't feel worse right now. I was a couple of streets away from home and I had to confess that I was getting scared of the darkness. And for sure when I heared people coming my way. I sounded drunk so I decided to walk away. Well. When I heared them follow me I started to run. I was so scared and my heart was beating so fast that I thought I was getting an heart attack. I couldn't see much because of the tears that started to form in my eyes. But then I saw a car stopping next to me. My hero. Austin opened his cardoor and I stepped in quickly while wiping the tears away that were falling. He leaned over from his seat and gave me a bearhug.

"Shhh, I'm here Ally. You're safe now" I hugged him back with a slight smile on my face. He was so sweet. We pulled away and Austin sat back in his seat. We started driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking at him.

"To my home" he said concentrated on the road.

"What happened when I was gone?" I asked worried because of what I heared before I left.

"She yelled at my crying, and I shouted at her for kicking you out. Then she threw my stuff out of the house and now we are heading to my house."

I nodded.

"Where am I going to sleep?" "Uhmm... I...You can sleep in my bed with me, I don't have any guestrooms, I'm sorry."

"That is not a big deal for me, we uhm- kissed" I said unsure if I could say it.

"Yep, and I'm so mad at myself for it" he sighted.

My heart started to speed up. "D-do you mean you r-regret the kiss?" I asked my voice shaking while tears started to stream down my cheeks.

"No no no, I mean. I kinda heet myself for liking the kiss. Because I broke your mothers heart" he spoke.

"Yeah ok, I liked the kiss actually" I mumbled.

"What did you say?" he asked smirking pretending like he didn't hear me,

"I'm not going to say it again!" I laughed and hit his arm playfully.

"Ok ok... Alright. Lets just go home!"

**I wrote a whole chapter and suddenly everything was deleted. So again a short chapter I'm sorry :(**

_So no more choices, just what do you want to happen in the next chapter? I will choose one! _


	10. Chapter 10 Watching Movies

**My pc is so *****! I'm sorry... But here is chapter 10 :0**

_Chapter 10 Watching Movies_

* * *

We arrived by his house. It was a grew house with huge windows and a small garden on the side. Austin stepped out of the car and walked over to my side to open the door. He smiled down at me. Yeah, down at me because I was something like 5,4 and he was 6 feet.

"Thank you" I whispered suddenly shy because of his action. I took my suitcase with me and we walked together inside/ He took my suitcase and brought me to his livingroom.

"Go sit down" he said sweetly. He walked to the kitchen.

"Do you want coffee or tea?" he asked.

"Tea please" I said making myself comfortable on his couch.

"Okay" he said. I heard him putting something in the microwave. A minut later I heard a ping. Austin walked towards the couch with 2 cups of tea and a bowl full of popcorn in his hands.

"We are going to watch a movie!" he said full of enthousiasm.

"Wich one?" I asked.

"The one with that scary little boy, how did it called? Ohw The whisper. Its a thriller, are you in?" I nodded still a little unsure.

* * *

The movie went surprisingly good, actually it was really fun watching it together with Austin. He brought the bowl to the kitchen and I turned the t.v off. I didn't know what to expect tommorow with my mom. But I wouldn't mind not seeying my mom for 2 weeks. I was scared to face her and I knew thast running from my problems was bad. But I just couldn't. I followed him to his room where I saw his king sized bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it one the ground. I stood there shy not daring to move. Not knowing what to do.

"You can change too" he said now in his boxers what made it hard not to stare.

"Uhh.. Yeah, is there a bathroom?" I asked not wanting to change infront of him. He nodded and pointed out the door next to his room. I walked to the room and started changing in some shorts and a tanktop. I brushed my hair quickly and walked back to Austin room ready for sleep. He was already laying in his bed, smiling at me. I slowly walked over to him and layed beside him. It was quiet but Austin broke it quick.

"Did you like the kiss?" he asked looking straight at me.

"It wasn't right." I whispered not looking at him because I was scared.

"That wasn't my question." he said.

"Well... The kiss was okay, i guess" I wanted to scream that I freaking liked his freaking lips against my freaking lips but that would make it more freaking crazy than it was already. After that it went quiet again. I closed my eyes and he layed down close to me, holding me by my waist. He started singing a song wich made me fall asleep.

You've got the words to change a nation  
But you're biting your tongue  
You've spent a life time stuck in silence  
Afraid you'll say something wrong  
If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?

So come on, come on  
Come on, come on  
You've got a heart as loud as lions  
So why let your voice be tamed?  
Maybe we're a little different  
There's no need to be ashamed  
You've got the light to fight the shadows  
So stop hiding it away  
Come on, come on

I wanna sing, I wanna shout  
I wanna scream 'til the words dry out  
So put it in all of the papers,  
I'm not afraid  
They can read all about it  
Read all about it, oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh

At night we're waking up the neighbours  
While we sing away the blues  
Making sure that we're remembered, yeah  
Cause we all matter too  
If the truth has been forbidden  
Then we're breaking all the rules

So come on, come on  
Come on, come on,  
Let's get the TV and the radio  
To play our tune again  
It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events  
There's no need to be afraid  
I will sing with you my friend  
Come on, come on

I wanna sing, I wanna shout  
I wanna scream 'til the words dry out  
So put it in all of the papers,  
I'm not afraid  
They can read all about it  
Read all about it, oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh

Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people  
So when did we all get so fearful?  
Now we're finally finding our voices  
So take a chance, come help me sing this  
Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people  
So when did we all get so fearful?  
And now we're finally finding our voices  
Just take a chance, come help me sing this

I wanna sing, I wanna shout  
I wanna scream 'til the words dry out  
So put it in all of the papers,  
I'm not afraid  
They can read all about it  
Read all about it, oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh

I wanna sing, I wanna shout  
I wanna scream 'til the words dry out  
So put it in all of the papers,  
I'm not afraid  
They can read all about it  
Read all about it, oh

* * *

**So I want to say it again that it is really hard for me to write much if I update almost everyday, it is or update not much but long chapters or I update often and some chapters are short. But I'm trying so please don't complain about my short chaptersxxx :D**

_question: Do you want Austin and Ally to do something fun on a sort of date or do you want Austin to make a song for Ally (without Ally knowing) _

_Your choice ;)_


	11. Chapter 11 Breakfast

**Hey everyone! I'm sick but I will try to make a good chapter...**

_Chapter 11 Breakfast_

* * *

I opened my eyes and didn't recognize the room. Then I remembered the action of Austin, him picking me up, watching a movie and me sleeping in his bed with him. O wait... I totally forgot. I was in his bedroom. I looked to my side to see Austin snoring silently. His stomach rose up and down and his breath was slow with his long eyelashes resting on his skin, one arm around my waist and the other one around my stomach what gave me little butterflies. He looked peacefully in sleep. So I let him. I pushed his arm away carefully and walked downstairs still in my pj. I looked around the room for something to drink. I opened the fridge and found milk. I poured it in a glass. I started drinking while watching 'Dr. Phil'. Don't judge me, he is awesome! After I think 10 minuts a sleepy Austin apeared in the room. His hair was messy and his eyes were half-closed.

"Good morning" he said in a sexy raspy voice. Uggh! I need to shut up! I thought to myself. His company was so...so hard. It was hard to push those feelings away after the conversation we had yesterday. But I tried, didn't work that well. I think I had like 4 dreams, all about him. Uggh, I'm so frustrated!

"Morning" I smiled at him.

"What are you watching?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Dr. Phil, he is now with some woman who abuses her child." I said looking at him.

"Can I get a goodmorning kiss?" he asked secretly smiling at me.

"Sure" I said walking over to him and giving him a sweet peck on the lips. "Morning" I whispered smiling.

"So I had a plan" he said. "We should get some breakfast together, or did you eat already?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"No, I haven't eat breakfast yet. That should be fun. Some kind of date?" I asked. He laughed.

"If you don't mind me calling it a date" Austin spoke blushing. I pinched his cheek.

"You are so cute" I grinned. Maybe I should stop fighting my feelings for him. I could see if we would match together.

**So the date part will be updated tomorrow but I'm really sick and I just can't write more than this. I'm sorry :(**


	12. Chapter 12 Sunrise

**So I have like 15 minuts to write this chapter because my father is pushing me to go to bed! UGGH! Sorry everyone for not updating in like 2 days, but I'm feeling so much better now. Hopefully my story doesn't suck :)**

_Chapter 12 Sunrise_

He opened the cardoor for me as the gentleman he was. I looked up at him to see him smiling sweetly at me. A blush started to form on my cheek but this time I didn't try to hide it. He walked over to the other side of the car and took his seat next to me. We drove for like 10 minuts and I still didn't know where we were going. I started to get

curious, like the person I am.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Its a secret" he whispered laughing at himself.

"I don't like surprises!" I whined.

"Yes you do" he said.

"No I don't".

"Well, sorry but you just have to wait" he laughed at me.

"Tease!" I yelled at him. He only started laughing harder. After a couple of minuts the laughing died and the silent came back. I looked out of the window but I didn't recognize the town. And then, finally after 30 minuts of driving to where ever we were going, we stopped on the side of the highway. He opened his door and helped me out of the car.

"Follow me" he said. I nodded and followed him all the way to the side of a cliff.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is a place where I always came with my father, now he is dead... I miss him alot" he said, I thought I saw a few tears in his eyes. but I let him talk.

"And I wanted to share my special place with you" he sniffed at me. I hugged him and smiled sweetly at him. He cleared his throat and said:

"I also brought food, I wouldn't want my girl to starve huh?" he smiled. He grabbed two donuts and bread with eggs and everything with him, perfect for a picknick. Our foots hang above the cliff and touched eachother a bit. We started eating and looking forward. Because it was really early we saw the beautiful sunrise. I rested my head on his shoulder loving the view and this time with Austin. You could discribe this moment as perfect. The only problem was my mom. How would things ever work out. She wouldn't aprove our relation. Never. But that was something to worry about later. Now we had this moment. this one moment.

**So this is what I wrote in 15 minuts, tommorow I start on time with writing a chapter so it will be longer :)**

_question, do you want Ally's mom back in the picture already? Or do you want more Ally and Austin time? _


	13. Chapter 13 Being Sick Sucks

**So hopefully this chapter is long enough because I worked 1 hour on it. Yeah I'm not english so it is a little harder but my english is getting better because I don't use translater anymore :) Here it is and I hope you all enjoy it :)))))))**

_Chapter 13 Being Sick Sucks_

* * *

The date was over, and I could say that it was the best date ever! Me and Austin were like best friends right now, only with that special kind of feeling. Not boyfriend and girlfriend yet but I was too scared to ask. I knew he liked me as a friend, and we kissed. But I wasn't sure how he felt about me. So I just waited like the girl I am untill he would ask that one question. But on the other hand I didn't expect him to ask me. Maybe he didn't want that because of the 7 years age difference. I didn't care though but I couldn't force him into thinking the same as me. Knowing me I was clearly overthinking but that was the way I did my life. I overthought about so much stuff and sometimes it would break me to the very end. But I couldn't help being scared of getting hurt. I was hurt alot when I was younger. And my heart broke when my father dissapeared without anyone knowing where he was. They said he was probably kidnapped but there was never found any prove. And I didn't know if he had pain right now, or was dead, or free or whatever. That was the worst.

I was now laying in his bed. With the warm blanket wrapped around me. Austin was downstairs cleaning his livingroom up. Yeah, he, a man could clean. I closed my eyes and tried to push the thoughts away. All the fears... And finally I fell asleep with nothing on my mind.

I woke up with headache and I felt really sick. I turned to Austin and saw him happy asleep. But I felt like shit. It was so freaking cold so I wrapped my blanket around me tighter and I layed down close to Austin. Hiding as deep as possible in his chest because I wanted to feel warmth. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep again but it was impossible. I started sobbing because of the pain that wouldn't go away. Tears running down my cheek. Austin started moving so I was scared that I woke him up. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I felt Austins eyes on me and his thumb whiped my tears away.

"Ally? Ally I know you are awake" he whispered lightly shaking me. I opened my eyes carefully and saw that Austin was looking at me worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded but tears filled my eyes again. I strugged.

"I feel really bad, I think I'm getting sick" I sniffed. He hugged me against his chest.

"Are you hungry?" he asked my in a sweet tone. I shook my head.

"N-no, not r-really." I stuttered. He nodded at me.

"I'm going to make soup for you, I hope you are able to take that." he said. He walked downstairs again. I didn't want him to leave me. I was feeling not so great and the only thing I wanted was one of his great hugs. But he was making me soup. I waited a time that felt like hours and Austin finally came back with my soup and a spoon. I was going to grab it from him but he didn't let me.

"I'm going to feed you Alls, let me help you" he smiled at me and gave me a quick peck on my lips.

"Austin? You didn't have to kiss me, maybe you are getting sick now" I whined but Austin just grinned.

"I don't care Alls, I don't care about that, I care about you" he said. I smiled weak at him. He was such a sweetheart. He helped me eating all the soup. And after that I could only lay down because I felt a little dizzy. Austin layed down beside me and pressed my to his chest. He kissed my forhead and we layed there together. Suddenly I asked.

"Do you love me?" unsure if I could really ask him something like that.

"Ofcourse I love you Ally" he smiled at me.

"And what are we then? Are we like boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked in a whisper. He smirked at me and I looked down in dissapointment. Why would he want to be my boyfriend anyways. I was so stupid. But then he looked up at me and said.

"I thought we already were that?" he asked.

"But you didn't ask the question!" I protested shyly.

"Well okay then, do you want to be my girlfriend Ally Mary Dawson?" he asked. I nodded and kissed him hard, forgetting that I was sick I pulled away feeling guilty.

"Sorry" I smiled slightly.

"I don't care about me maybe getting sick Ally, I told you already, and now come here" he said mentioning me lay next to him again. And I did as he asked and cuddled close to him, feeling protected.

**Long enough? xoxo**

_question: do you want Ally to have company from her sister or do you want Ally getting company from her mother in the next chapter. I have some ideas but I'm not going to tell you hihi :) _


	14. Chapter 14 O No!

**Hey everyone! Chapter 14 here, sorry for not updating but school keeps me from writing and I don't want to fail this year. I'm trying to get better grades so yeahhhhhh. I hope it is long enough because I have 25 minutes to write something, then I need to get some sleep, otherwise I will be so tired at school. And I needed to learn the words for school (english) so I write some new english words here so I can learn them.**

_Chapter 14 O no! _

I woke up in the arms of Austin. It was very reassuring to wake up with him, the feeling of him so close to me I could smell him perfectly. But I still thought about my mom. How could she be so hostile to her own daughter. I mean how long would it take to solve this argument. I honestly didn't know. I bet my mom was in a appalling condition right now. I remembered it, when she was into a rage when she saw us kissing. I hated the face she made, it made me feel so guilty. I was anxious all night about her, because I still didn't hear anything from her, I couldn't last 2 weeks without her, and I know I said I could before but I'm not so sure right now. And I knew that I needed to make an agonizing when I would face her. My moms happinez or mine. Because I had the tendency to choose for my mom but I was important too. I opened my eyes full to see Austin staring at me. I leaned forward to kiss him but he moved away slightly. Do you know the feeling of rejection, well... I knew now. I didn't knew why he acted that weird. But I tried to ignore it.

"Good morning Austin." I tried to smile at him. He didn't smile back though.

"Morning" he answered short. I stepped out of the bed and started dressing up.

"Are you coming out of bed?" I asked. He reluctantly moved out of the bed and put a shirt on. I longed to a hug from him but I didn't dare to do it. Maybe he didn't want me to hug him. I looked up at him with confusement.

"Austin, what is up with you today?" I asked

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"Well, first of all, you didn't let me kiss you and you act really different from yesterday." I spoke.

"Ok, I will explain... There happened something last night when you were asleep" he confessed. I started to worry really badly, what did he mean with that? O gosh I was stressing already.

"I got a text yesterday from Penny, she wants to talk with us." he sighted. My eyes widened to the size of Jupiter.

"When?" I asked him.

"10 am, so in less than...30 minuts." O god I was so nervous. I started to stress and Austin walked over to me, grabbing my face softly.

"Ally, don't you worry, we will get trough this" he said kissing my forhead and hugging me afterwards. A little smile formed on my face.

"Thank you" I whispered with my eyes closed. We will get trough this, together.

**Short chapter but alot of new words for me :) Sorry :( And please don't start about me needing to make longer chapters because you all need to understand that I just don't have the time and that it taked alot of time for me to make all these chapters because I'm not english.**

_question: What do you want Penny to say to Austin and Ally? Any ideas?_


	15. Chapter 15 Why Are You Here?

**Sorry for not updating for 2 days, I didn't find the time again but school is getting better so I hope to update alot. Also check the story of ValerieTheAmazingSpy. **

**'The Popstar Who Changed My Life'. She has my permission to use the babysitter part of my story I don't need a babysitter. But please check her story out :)**

**Oh and warning, drama alert. I thought it needed more drama and if I let Austin and Ally be together now the story would be over, and I don't want that so.**

_Chapter 15 Why Are You Here? _

* * *

Me and Austin were watching t.v together on the sofa. His arm was around me holding me close to him. Then the door opened revieling (how do you write that?) my mother.

"I'm here to talk" she said without emotion. I really couldn't see how she was feeling, her face didn't show any expression. When she saw the position we were in she rolled her eyes. I don't think this was going to end very well, by the way she acted ofcourse. I looked at Austin but he just kept his eyes on my mom in deep concentration.

"Start talking" Austin said looking her straight in the eyes. I was feeling more nervous then ever because I had no idea what she was going to say.

"I saw you kissing..." she started. "I saw my own boyfriend who I loved, i'm going to correct myself, love, kissing my daughter that I still love." she said. I nodded feeling embarrassed with myself now I heard it coming from her mouth.

"And I don't know what to do, first I want to know... Do you love Ally?" she asked. I turned to Austin. He nodded.

"I love her very much" he said sounding confidence.

"Do you still love me?" she asked him. I saw him thinking about what to answer.

"Yeah I still love you, but I just don't know what I'm feeling right now" he said. My eyes grew wide and I didn't know what I should think about this.

"How can I make things clear for you?" she asked him.

**(Allys mother is more slutty in this story, she isn't like yolo or something but sometimes her hormones take over. Sorry if you don't like it.)**

"I don't know" Austin sighted in frustration with himself. She sat on the couch infront of us.

"Come her for a second Austin" she said in a flirty tone. It looked like they forgot I was in this room. He walked over to her not knowing for sure what to do. Then she patted a seat next to her.

"Kiss me" she said. I didn't believe what I was hearing. Before Austin could say something mom cut him off. "Thats the only way you can make your choice, kiss me and say if you feel something." He nodded still not 100% sure. Then his lips crushed on her and the kiss got more hungry. I swear my heart broke there in more than 100.000 peaces. The kiss slowly faded and Austin looked pretty in shock himself.

"Didn't feel anything?" she asked him like she already knew the answer. Sorry for this, but one word: bitch.

"I-i-i felt something... but I love Ally, I'm sorry. Nothing can change my feelings for your daughter, even a little spark." I kind of felt happy but sick on the other hand, he felt something in the kiss, even if he loved me, he felt something, and he still chose me. I didn't know how I was going to deal with this shit. I wasn't so sure about me and Austin. Well, I still loved him to dead. But how could you feel spark with someone of you love someone else. Could I really trust Austin when he said he loved me. I didn't know. But what I knew was that I needed to give Austin a chance, a chance to prove me that he really loved me.

**So I wanted to thank everyone, I mean I have more than 300 reviews! Thank you so freaking much! Oh and I don't know if I can update tomorrow but I wil try :) **

_question: how will Austin prove his love? Any ideas? _


	16. Chapter 16 Fight For My Lover

**Hey everyone! I didn't update for a while and I'm sorry, I'm just busy with school but I really try to update as much as I can! **

_Chapter 16 Fight For My Lover_

* * *

Mom still sat on the couch infront of me, staring at Austin. He looked slightly unconfortable with the situation he was in now. I gave my mom a dirty look but she didn't seem to notice.

"So... I did what I could, but I don't like the idea of my ex-boyfriend and daughter living under the same roof. So I w-" I rudly cut her off.

"Cut the crap mom!" I spat angry. "I know you are mad at me and him. I love him mom, and I have the feeling he feels the same way about me." I looked over at Austin who was smiling at me. She didn't seem to take the hint.

"But he also has feelings for me sweetheart." she smirked.

"You saw how we kissed" she continued.

"Once lovers, always lovers" she finished.

"I don't think that, let him choose" I said. I motioned Austin to stand up and he did. I walked over to him and stroke his cheek, bringing him to me. Then I leaned in and kissed his lips softly and gentle. A sweet kiss with our toungues slightly stroking eachother, what brought the biggest sparks and the most butterflies in my stomach. It made this the best kiss we ever shared together. It made me forget that my mom was still in this room, probably staring at us but right now I didn't care. I realised that it was all on him now, he had me. But would he choose me over my mom? That was the question. I slowly pulled away breathing heavy.

While I was still processing what happened Austin looked at my mom that looked more jealous then ever. It hurted me seeing her in pain. But it didn't feel like a mother-daughter fight. It felt like fighting with a bitch from my age. I dared to look at her but didn't say anything.

"This is enough Ally!" she yelled.

"Enough is enough". I went quiet, what did she mean?

"Sorry, sorry I acted all bitchy, sorry Austin that I let my hormones controle me" she said looking quick at Austin but turning back to me quickly.

"I came here to work things out with you, but things changed when I came here. I know you always thought it was nasty when me and Austin kissed, I knew you didn't like our relationship. But I loved him. He was the first man I really loved, not for his body, or for his money. I loved him for him. correction, love." tears were now running down both her cheeks but she didn't try to wipe them away.

"It just really hurts, it hurst to see my daughter loving my ex-boyfriend, and my ex-boyfriend loving my daughter with so much passion, that the pain is intolerable. And I want both of you happy. But I just don't know how to bear the pain any longer." she finished. I just stared at her. Now I felt really bad for acting like such a bitich towards her. I didn't doubt any longer and hugged my mom.

"I love you mom. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I don't know how to fix this" I whispered now crying too.

* * *

**Fits to the story: part of a song...**

_I'm sorry mama _  
_I never meant to hurt you _  
_I never meant to make you cry _  
_But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet _  
_One More Time_

**So this was chapter 16, and I really have no idea how much chapters there will be, but we will see, I will update saterday :) **


	17. Chapter 17 Prove Me You Love Me, Show Me

**Hey, I'm updating, and ley03 made me think, she said:**

_**Lol... If I was Ally, I would've dumped Austin because he should be the one who is fixing the situation up. Leaving the work to the girls.. And even though I'm an Auslly shipper, I think that Ally needs someone better than Austin in this story.  
But besides that, PLEASE UPDATE! This story is amazing!**_

**So my story will get a twist right now, because I totally agree with her. There will be Auslly but right now I don't think Austin deserves Ally. Let him fight for it :)**

**Oh and btw, 19 days untill I will see R5 with M&G and concert :))) I'm so happy but so nervous because I am too freaking shy to step up to Ross and ask him for a hug, because I love him! :)**

_Chapter 16 Prove Me You Love Me, Show Me I'm Worth Dying For_

* * *

My mom left the house to calm down a bit, she said sorry again and again and I saw she had a break down. When the door went shot me and Austin were the only one in the room. It was quiet for a while, but then I couldn't bear the silence.

"Austin, I don't think this will work out." I stated quietly, looking at the ground not able to make propar eyecontact.

"What?" he asked in shock. "What do you mean?" I swallowed hard but kept my eyes on the floor.

"I...I just don't believe it. You can't love two people, and... and you kissed her back. I can't take the feelings of you two away." I whispered insecure.

"A-are you mad at me?" I shook my head. "Why should I be mad at the way you feel... I... I just don't believe in being in love with 2 people. It doesn't feel right for me right now." I licked my lips and dared to share a glance at Austin who was looking really deep in thoughts right now, concentrated at me.

"Ho-ow can I prove you that I love you?" he asked with hope in his eyes what made me melt but I stopped myself. This wasn't the right time for games. "I know you love me, but you clearly have feelings for my mom, and...I just can't" I said standing up. "Where are you going?" he asked with a little bit of panick in his voice.

"To my mom, she needs me right now, and I want some time to think, to clear my head up."

"Please don't leave me!" he cried. "I love you more than your mom, please stay" he whispered at the end. It took alot to not walk over to him and hug him, kiss him. It wasn't the right thing to do. I knew I needed this break, to get things clear for myself. Maybe Austin could make his work done.

"I'm done waiting for you making a choice, I'm a girl with feelings, and I know you love me but I can't be the second choice. Give me some time to think, please don't contact me" I said trying not to show any emotion. But I failed because tears were running down my face. Austin walked over to me and tried to hug me but I gentle pushed him away.

"I really messed up this time huh?" he asked quietly. I didn't answer, I just opened the door and walked away, away from my love. When the door was shut I heared Austin cursing to himself but I ignored it and took my phone out of my pocked, dialing my moms number. The phone ringed a few times but then my mom picked up her phone.

"Hello?" she asked in a weak voice, I knew she was probably crying.

"Hey mom..." I sniffed. "Can I live with you again?" "Where are you?" "Infront of Austins house" I said. "I will be there in a minut" she said. Then the line went dead. There I stood waiting for my mom to pick me up. I hope I made the right choice.

5 minuts later my mom appeared with her car. I opened the door and sat in the passenger seat.

"Thanks..." I sniffed quietly, wiping my tears away.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"Well, I said that I don't know it anymore, that I don't believe that you can love 2 people and I'm not going to wait forever on him. I'm a human being. I said I needed space to think... A-a-and that I don't want him t-to c-c-contact me" I said now in tears again. I hated doing all of this but for once I needed to think about myself, my decisions and my own happiness, that was the only way I could be happy.

I opened my songbook that I always have with me and started writing a song

**(don't own the song, Misarble At Best by Mayday Paradise, I gave it a little twist so it would fit my story)**

_Austin, don't cry_  
_I know you're trying your hardest_  
_And the hardest part is _  
_letting go_  
_Of the nights we share_  
_Ocala is calling_  
_And you know it's _  
_haunting_  
_But compared to your eyes_  
_Nothing shines quite as bright_  
_And _  
_when we look to the sky_  
_It's not mine, but I want it_

_So let's not _  
_pretend like you're alone tonight_  
_I know she's there_  
_And you're probably hanging out and making eyes_  
_While across the room she stares_  
_I'll bet she _  
_gets the nerve to walk the floor_  
_And ask my man to dance_  
_He'll say yes, _  
_because these words were never easier_  
_For me to say or him to second _  
_guess_  
_But I guess that I can live without you_  
_But without you I'll be _  
_miserable at best_

_You're all that I hoped to find in every single _  
_way_  
_And everything I will give is everything you couldn't take_  
_Cause _  
_nothing feels like home_  
_You're a thousand miles away_  
_And the hardest part _  
_of living is just taking breaths to stay_  
_Cause I know I'm good for _  
_something_  
_I just haven't found it yet and I need it_

_So let's not _  
_pretend like you're alone tonight_  
_I know she's there_  
_And you're probably _  
_hanging out and making eyes  
_  
_While across the room she stares_  
_I'll bet she gets the nerve to walk _  
_the floor_  
_And ask my man to dance_  
_He'll say yes, because these words _  
_were never easier_  
_For me to say or him to second guess_  
_But I guess that I _  
_can live without you_  
_But without you I'll be miserable at best_

_And _  
_this'll be the first time in a week that I'll talk to you_  
_And I can't _  
_speak_  
_Been three whole days since I've had sleep_  
_Cause I dream of her lips _  
_on your cheek_  
_And I got the point that I should leave you alone_  
_But we _  
_both know that I'm not that strong_  
_And I miss the lips that made me _  
_fly_

_So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight_  
_I know she's _  
_there_  
_And you're probably hanging out and making eyes_  
_While across the _  
_room she stares_  
_I'll bet she gets the nerve to walk the floor_  
_And ask my man_  
_to dance_  
_He'll say yes, because these words were never easier_  
_For me _  
_to say or him to second guess_  
_But I guess that I can live without you_  
_But _  
_without you I'll be miserable_  
_And I can live without you_  
_But without you _  
_I'll be miserable_  
_And I can live without you_  
_Oh, without you I'll be _  
_miserable at best_

**So this was the chapter, I really hope you don't hate me for this.**


End file.
